


Lowkey

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: It was White Day. Any other time, Gilgamesh would be munching on chocolates with Enkidu, and speedrunning ancient video games. Instead, Gilgamesh finds himself skateboarding with a man that makes his heartbeat quicken and his body forget how to breathe properly.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lowkey

It was White Day. 

By all means, he should be with Enkidu right now, watching as the being snatches up candy and gifts from their many admirers, before going to devour the sweets while on a video game binge with the clay being. 

He wasn’t one for regrets. There was little to regret when you held the world in the palm of your hand as Gilgamesh did, yet, he can’t help but regret the decision he made this morning when he picked out his best shorts to wear on this warm spring morning, at the behest of Enkidu. 

“If you’re going out with Hakuno, you should wear those shorts, I’m sure they’ll woo Hakuno into your silk sheets.” Enkidu teased as they ate their weight in donuts. 

He should have listened to his instincts, and word jeans. Perhaps if he did, a combination of dirt and gravel wouldn’t be deep into his knees, and legs. 

“You have to hold still, Gil.” Hakuno’s voice utters calmly, his brown eyes like that of cedar trees in his home country, meeting his red eyes that sends his heart into a mess, as if anyone with a five-hundred mile radius can hear how hard his heart is beating, because of this plain man in front of him who is currently attempting to tend to his wounded knee. “It’s going to hurt worse if you keep squirming.” 

Really, what was he thinking attempting to do tricks on his skateboard when he just got the thing a week ago? Hakuno shakes his head, as he pours hydrogen peroxide onto a small cotton ball, before carefully dabbing it onto the arrogant man's small scrape, earning a hiss equivalent to that of an angry cat.

“Mongrel, that hurts!” Gilgamesh complains, his eyes looking away from Hakuno. Honestly, the fool could be more gentle with him. He, after all, was the one who deigned to spend time with him today. 

Though that thought about Hakuno being gentle with him is driven from his mind, the moment he feels Hakuno mindlessly rubbing circles around his thigh with his free hand. Truthfully, that thought was all but gone from his head the moment that Hakuno all but sprinted to his side the moment he fell off that wooden deathtrap Hakuno calls a skateboard and insisted that he carry the man to the nearest convince store to get a first aid kit. 

‘I’m not a woman, you fool!’ he tried to tell Hakuno, only for the boy not to listen to him at all, much to his dismay. 

He has no doubts he looked like a damsel in distress being carried by Hakuno up the narrow streets of Fuyuki.

“You should have been more careful.” Gilgamesh hears Hakuno state, the scent of his cologne, cedar, and some type of incense lingers on his person, enough to take over his senses. Since when did Hakuno have such nice taste in clothing and cologne? He wonders.

Surely it hasn’t always been this way, had it?

Now that he thinks about it, mostly to distract himself from Hakuno attempting to get the gravel from his knee, Hakuno had only started to dress better by him and Enkidu hounding him about it. His twin wasn’t much better, but she had her own men hounding her about her poor clothing choices. 

The jeans Hakuno is wearing seem to be hugging him in all the right places, his loose shirt seeming to flow like the light breeze that’s currently blowing. 

“I am always careful, do not assume such things.” Gilgamesh finally replies, forcing himself to stop admiring the idiot in front of him. 

Of course, of course. Gilgamesh was always careful, which is why he fell on his ass, not once, not twice, but  ** three  ** times in their course of being out and about.

If that was what the man calls careful, then Hakuno doesn’t want to know what him being reckless looks like. 

“You just need to practice a little more.” Hakuno points out, his hands trying to be very gentle with the delicate blond that’s wincing. “You can’t just expect to pick up a board and be a professional in a week. You should have seen the number of times that I got all cut up like you are right now when I was learning.”

Gilgamesh rolls his eyes, the man doesn’t understand that the difference between him and Hakuno is that he doesn’t  _ want  _ to practice, he doesn’t want to be a professional at riding this wooden deathtrap, he just wants to impress this kind boy that’s currently catering to him. 

Still, no amount of Hakuno paying tribute to him will heal his hurt pride. The roles should be reversed here,  _ he  _ should be the one taking care of Hakuno. _ Hakuno _ should be the one giving him praise,  _ he  _ should be the one chastising Hakuno for his carelessness. 

Instead, he’s cursing himself for not having enough clairvoyance to foresee this happening. He shouldn’t have agreed to accompany Hakuno and his twin's European men skateboarding. He can barely hold his balance on these damn skateboards. He wasn’t like Hakuno, Arthur, and Charlemagne who could seemingly fly down two flights of stairs and land without so much as breaking a sweat. 

Nor should he have listened to Enkidu, he thinks to himself as Hakuno moves to get a band-aid to place upon his wound, as if that will cover his ruined pride. 

Enkidu had told him that it would be cute in some manner to have Hakuno teach him how to skateboard.

Right.

‘Cute’ was far from the right word for this outing. Embarrassing and quite frankly annoying were better words for this mess. 

“I apparently do not have the same contract with gravity as you seem to.” Gilgamesh scoffs, him a gravity never had much of an agreement with each other, and he’s painfully reminded of that fact each time Enkidu easily tosses him around during their wrestling bouts.

The fool was laughing at that comment though, those honey-laced eyes seeming to sparkle as he looks up at him, as the man leans in, making his traitor of a heart pick up pace again. 

“All done Gil,” Hakuno murmurs, his face leaning in close to Gilgamesh’s. “Would you like to try again, this time holding my hand, or would you just like to watch?” 

Much to his dismay, Gilgamesh knows that his face is burning hotter than the sun during a Japanese summer. Hakuno is way too close to him, he can’t breathe or think of anything to say back. 

“Food.” He manages to reply after what seems like an eternity staring into those eyes of his. 

“Food?” Hakuno asks, not pulling away from Gilgamesh in the slightest, instead, checking his phone. “Oh, I guess it is one o’clock. We didn’t eat breakfast either.”

Another brilliant distraction play. Now, if only the fool could back away from so that-

Gilgamesh doesn’t get to finish whatever thought was passing through his brain before he feels Hakuno’s lips on his cheek. His lips feel so soft against his skin, and he kissed him so gently that a shiver runs through his body as if the temperature just dropped suddenly. 

“I’ll treat us today,” Hakuno promises, throwing the man another innocent smile that seems to just make any thought of complaint against Hakuno disappear from Gilgamesh’s mind. “It’s my fault you got hurt, after all, I should have been watching you more carefully.” 

“You should have,” Gilgamesh replies, taking the initiative to back away from Hakuno first before Hakuno does something he may regret, even if he is taking responsibility for neglecting him so. “You all lack brain cells if you truly believe that you were made to balance on cardboard with four wheels” 

He must be lacking brain cells too, because for a moment, just for a split second, he could see himself kissing Hakuno regardless if they were in public, regardless if anyone saw. Hell, he was pretty sure he didn’t mind if Enkidu nearby teased him or not. 

But Hakuno was giving him that adorable laugh of his, and shaking his head, as he offers a hand to help him stand. “I can order us a few pizzas and have them delivered to your apartment, Gil.”

“You wish to come to my home?” Gilgamesh replies, raising a brow, wincing as he stands. Damn his injury. He wasn’t going to say no, he’s had Hakuno and his twin, Hakunon over a few times, though all they did was play racing games while he attempted to regulate his heartbeat. 

“Yeah, is that alright?” Hakuno asks, his hand refusing to let go of Gilgamesh’s. The usually proud man is almost unbearably cute when he blushes around him. “It’s White Day. Hakunon is going to have visitors around the clock and is going to be confessed to endlessly. My apartment is the last place I want to be right now.” 

As it was, his sister already had a few gifts waiting at their doorstep the moment he woke up this morning, Arthur was heading into their apartment with breakfast in hand the moment he was leaving to meet up with Enkidu and Gilgamesh. 

He doesn’t want to think about what disaster he’s going to return home to. Instead, he’d rather focus on the man who is trying desperately to put distance between them both.

Hakuno wasn’t a fool, nor was he clueless like his sister. He knows that Gilgamesh likes him, at least in some type of way. Otherwise, he would have pulled his hand away for one. Two, he wouldn’t be bringing him his brown sugar bubble tea at least three times a week and insisting that they go out to eat somewhere after his part-time job at the local skate shop.

It was White Day, after all, he could have lunch with him and then confess to him. If nothing else, he can see Gilgamesh blush up a storm while he confesses. 

If he ends up turning him down, then he tried at least. He could still be friends with him, it won’t be the end of the world. 

“I suppose I don’t mind.” Gilgamesh finally replies, his eyes going to where Hakuno is holding his hand, noting the small freckles along his wrist. His mind betraying him badly right now, as he can’t help but imagine Hakuno holding his wrist above his head with those strong hands of his. 

“Then it sounds like a plan.” He hears Hakuno say, but he’s barely listening as he hears Hakuno call out for Enkidu. 

“What do you want to drink?” Hakuno asks Gilgamesh, as Enkidu approaches, their hands already filled up with bags of candy and gifts. “You too, Enkidu. I’ll get you something to drink as well.”

“You know what I like.” Gilgamesh replies almost instantly, “Enkidu would like to have a soda.” Shoving the brunette towards the convince store doors, he just needs him gone for a moment to have council with his friend. 

Enkidu waits until Hakuno is out of sight before speaking. “The damsel in distress look suits you, my friend.” the being teases, smirking a bit. “You should have seen the way you were clinging to Hakuno as he was carrying you. I was almost tempted to take pictures.” Well, they did, but Gilgamesh didn’t need to be aware of that just yet. 

“This is not the time for jokes, Enkidu!” Gilgamesh hisses, limping closer to the being, his voice lowering into a whisper as he continues. “That boy is making my thoughts scatter, my heartbeat harder than a drum. I am sick, Enkidu.”

The clay being stared at him for a moment, blinking a few times. 

“So, you like him?” Enkidu shrugs, sitting his bags down, and opening a small piece of candy to munch on while they listen to their friends' woes. “I don’t see how that is an issue. You’re a king and-”

Suddenly, they find Gilgamesh’s hand covering their mouth before they’re able to get their chocolate down. 

“ _ Shush!  _ What if someone hears you?!” Hakuno is the last person that needs to know that about him. To Hakuno, he was just a rich businessman, killing time in Japan with his best friend.

They go to speak but finds themselves unable to speak, thanks to said king's hand covering their mouth, their tongue gives the man's hand a lick to forcibly remove his hand from their mouth. 

“Again, I don’t see the problem here,” Enkidu tells their friend again, finally taking a bite of their chocolate, and savoring the taste a moment. “You fell for the cute skater boy and his gummy smile. It happens.” 

“You make it seem like I am a teenager, Enkidu.”

“Hakuno is a nice boy. If you won’t confess to him, perhaps I will if you have no intention to act upon your feelings.”

“He’s horrible.” Gilgamesh counters. “He corners me as a lion does with his prey.” And there are no feelings to act upon, his friend is assuming far too much.

“And what did he do that is just so so horrible?” The being has to hear this, Hakuno wouldn’t hurt a fly. His friend is just in denial. 

“He made me skateboard, Enkidu,” Gilgamesh argues, his eyes narrowing. “You know I have no use for watching Hakuno fly around on those things.”

“You only don’t like skateboarding because it’s one of the few things that you aren’t good at in two point five seconds.” 

Gilgamesh huffs at that, that wasn’t the point! His friend is being far from understanding right now! 

“That is not relevant to this conversation, the point being is that I only accompanied Hakuno here because-”

“To ogle him, yes, I’m aware.” 

Gilgamesh frowns before continuing. The being is being awfully forward this afternoon, their ego must be inflated due to all of the chocolate they’ve been receiving. 

“He stared at me with those pleading, deer-like eyes of his until I got onto the deathtrap I bought at his shop the other week on a whim, Enkidu!” 

“I know, and then you fell.” A good number of times, “What, did he hold your hand as he took care of you? Press up real close to you? Kiss your wounds? Promise to baby you?”

Just faintly, Enkidu can see Gilgamesh blush, as they let out a blush. 

“He  _ did _ !” Enkidu wraps an arm around Gilgamesh, their eyes glancing to the inside of the convince store, as Hakuno seems to be getting a few other snacks before going up to pay. “Gilgamesh, for once in his life, is admitting that he has feelings for another human being! Should we call your mother and let her know the news tonight?” 

Gilgamesh doesn’t get a chance to throw a smart-ass comment back at Enkidu before Hakuno is coming back convince store bag in hand, the goofy smile still present on his face. He is far too smug about spending time with him. 

“HA-KU-NO~!” Enkidu damn near sings his name, as the being runs over and wraps their arms around him. “Why don’t you take Gilly back to our apartment? I will go pick up food for us.” 

“Are you sure?” Hakuno asks, his eyes going to Gilgamesh who seems to be adverting his gaze from them both. 

“Positive.” Enkidu replies easily, “It won’t do to have Gilgamesh out and about while he’s oh so injured, you know? Besides, you both can enjoy some of my chocolates I’ve accumulated.” They’re going to help him eat them one way or another, or he’s going to be stuck with them for a few months at least. 

Hakuno reaches to his back pocket to pull out some yen to hand to Enkidu, but Enkidu is already running off, leaving him unable to do anything but shake his head, as he moves closer to Gilgamesh as he picks up his skateboard. 

“Are you alright to walk, Gilly?” He questions, looking down at his scraped knee. “I can carry our boards if you carry the bags. They’re not that heavy.” Hakuno promises. 

“I am fine, you fool!” Gilgamesh snaps back, his knee and leg are simply sore, what kind of man would he be if he needed babying after a simple fall? He quickly picks up the bags, leading the way to his condo. Hakuno could follow him or not, he doesn’t care too much. 

Hakuno does follow though, noting how Gilgamesh is limping, but he decides not to bring it up just yet. No, he waits until Gilgamesh opens the door to his and Enkidu’s condo, watching as Gilgamesh turns on the lights, and shuts the door behind him, before Hakuno is quickly sitting the skateboards down, his arms moving to pick Gilgamesh up, earning a few curses being heaped upon his head. 

He ignores them though, opting instead to carrying the blond to the nearby couch, sitting him carefully down before Hakuno looms over him. 

The man is blushing terribly. Gods, but that has to be the most beautiful things Hakuno has ever seen in his life. 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to catch you when you fell.” Hakuno whispers, leaning in closer to Gilgamesh. 

“I-Idiot.” Is all Gilgamesh can manage, the other man is too close to him, he’s so close that Gilgamesh can smell his cologne again, the smell of cedar takes over his senses. For once in his life, Gilgamesh has no words, no witty comeback to the statement of the other. The butterflies in his stomach, threatening to fly out from his throat are too much.

“I mean it.” Hakuno keeps going, his hand moving to lightly touch Gilgamesh’s cheek. “I want to be there for the person that I care about.” His own face is surely pink right now at his confession, but they’ve been dancing around this for far too long. It’s nice to finally be able to admit it out in the open. 

Gilgamesh doesn’t understand why his blood seems to run south at those words, Hakuno had said that he cares for him, as is appropriate. Still, he can play this out, he can ignore this fluttering feeling that is honestly starting to become more of a nuisance than anything, and somehow turn this around. He can flirt just as well as Hakuno can.

“Oh? You care for me do you?” Gilgamesh flashes Hakuno a smirk, his own face leaning into Hakuno’s. “Then you are a terrible decision-maker. I will do nothing but ruin you.”

After all, no one would ever seriously love him. At least not in the way that Hakuno was implying. No, he is far too loud, far too opinionated, and far too stubborn to love seriously. 

“I don’t mind being ruined,” Hakuno replies, his forehead touching Gilgamesh’s, his arms wrapping around him. “I care about you Gilly. If that means me somehow being corrupted by you, then I’m fine with that.”

Gilgamesh pauses. This man sounds genuine, enough so that he finds himself speechless once more. 

Since he has no words, he does the only thing that he can do- Press his lips against Hakuno’s. If he wishes to be corrupted so, he has no problem with speeding up the process. Perhaps if he sees just how possessive he can be, Hakuno will back down from these sweets words and promises. 

Instead, Hakuno only presses his lips to Gilgamesh’s a bit harder, his hand pulling Gilgamesh closer to him, his free hand delving into his golden hair that seems to shine no matter the lighting or the weather. 

For his first kiss, this is more than he can hope for. Hakuno closes his eyes, painfully aware of how hard he is, and how hard the other man is as well. Still, their kiss isn’t one that is about dominating the other, if he’s being honest, their kiss is as sweet as the chocolate that is currently sitting on the floor. He can feel Gilgamesh smile in their kiss, causing his heart to leap in his chest. He’s so glad that he’s not the only one that’s been subjugated to these strange feelings. 

Hakuno tries to pull back to get a little bit of air, but Gilgamesh chases after him, his hand holding the back of his head to keep him in place, Gilgamesh’s tongue slipping inside of his mouth, causing him to moan against the man, his hand slipping up the other's shirt, feeling just how toned he is beneath his touch. 

“Do,” Another kiss from the arrogant king stops him, forcing himself to pull away before they get out of hand on this couch. “Want to move to your-”

Before he can ask Gilgamesh if he wants to move this to their room, a green-haired being is smirking down at them, pizza boxes in hand. 

“Thank gods!” Enkidu almost bounces his way to sit the boxes onto the coffee table, as Gilgamesh buries his face into Hakuno’s shirt, leaving Hakuno to laugh, as he hears Enkidu tell him that he was sick and tired of their pining. 

Hakuno presses his lips to the top of Gilgamesh’s head as Enkidu teases them a little more, before switching the subject back to skateboarding, asking Hakuno about how to do a kickflip. 

Hakuno explains, his hands refusing to leave Gilgamesh, as the man seems to all but settle against his side.

If this is what being ruined is, then he’ll pick being ruined over anything else in this lifetime. 


End file.
